


Muffin

by spitfire402



Series: The Pack [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402





	Muffin

Mike didn’t know how he got here. Well, that was a lie, he did, he had volunteered. He couldn’t help it Trevor was just too cute.

They sat facing each other in a booth in the backmost corner of the divey little place that Trevor loved to visit. Mike sat with his chin resting in his palms as Trevor excitedly explained something, hands flailing around.

“It’s a real problem! It is soooo hard to decide!” Trevor chirped.

“Um-hmm” intoned Mike.

“I mean the bestest is chocolate chip, the chocolate chips are mazing. But you could also say the same for a chocolate muffin.”

Mike smiled a bit, “ok”.

“ya but ya but you know the chocolate is umm you know it’s um mixed all around. You know the word.” Trevor's hands shook with excitement.

“diluted?”

“Ya, dats it delooted. Mix all around. So it’s good, but you know not as good. Well it’s good but a different good.”

“um hmm” intoned Mike again.

“But! There’s chocolate chocolate chip. It has the delooted chocolate in the muffin but also the chips that are. You know. Um.”

“Not diluted?”

“Yes, but no. You know there’s a gooder word.”

“concentrated?”

“ya, dats it concentrated. But there’s a problem!”

“Um-hmm”

“The delooted chocolate makes it, so the chips are not as good. You know because the chocolate in the muffin makes it so you can’t taste the chips as good as in a regular chocolate chip muffin. So it’s a huge problem. You know?”

“Um no, I don’t. You have a chocolate chip muffin not a chocolate muffin or a chocolate chocolate chip muffin.”

“Ya, but I could have had a chocolate chocolate chip muffin like yours.” He lowered his head to the table and stared longingly at Mike's muffin.

“So would it solve” Mike used air quotes to make his point “your problem,” more air quotes “if you had a bite of mine?”

“Yes. I believe that it would.”

Mike pushed his muffin over. He smiled as he lifted his coffee cup to his mouth. “Eat up you little goblin.”

Trevor pounced on the muffin, around a mouthful snarked. “Me no goblin me wolf cub.”

Mike looked around and spotted a woman gawking slack-jawed at the two of them. Welp time to go.


End file.
